You Got To Be Kiddin' Me
by Lulu-Mot
Summary: Lea and Seany Mac are twin Socs, but there older brother, Haden, is a terrible, no good, rotten Greaser. They try making their brother go back into being a Soc, but when Dallas Winston gets involved, the twins don't know what they got themselves into.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. I only own the people that aren't from the book. You guys can figure that on your own :P R&R!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

It was a rainy drowsy day in Tulsa, Oklahoma. I was walking down the road with my brother who was holding an umbrella for the both of us, while I was stuck holding both of our notebooks from school.

"Do you think Haden is gonna sleep at our house tonight?" my brother asked me. I looked the other way and took a deep breath. "Geez Seany Mac, do I look like a fortune teller. I mean most likely he won't show up, it was a miracle that he did last night." I said kicking a puddle, which wet both of us. My brother sighed roughly since I got him wet. "But you never know with Haden, right? He might show up." My brother continued babbling until we reached our humble abode, or as I call it my sanctuary. Once I'm locked in my room, nothing can bother me.

Before running into my room I had to greet my parents. It was a family rule that my parents would like me and my brother to follow. So after taking off my wet and muddy shoes on the welcome mat, I ran to the living room where I found my mom and dad sitting on the couch together watching the fire, in our fireplace, crackle.

"Good evening" I chimed. They jumped a little, surprising them a bit from my startling entrance. "Hello darling" my father said smiling at me. "Where's your brother?" my mother asked questioningly. I turned around and put my hands on my hips, "He was with me a second ago" I said. Then, from the doorway, came my idiot brother running in his socks on our slippery wooden floor. "Good even-ingggg!" my brother slid from the living room entrance down to the kitchen.

"Oh my! Is he all right?" my mother asked worriedly. I sighed, not caring about my brother's stupid action. My mother has always been that way. She always cared for that knukle head brother since she "lost" her other son. _"I don't know what's with my mom and her sons, she's more attached to them then me. But at least I still got my papadukes." _I said to myself and then smiled.

I heard a moaning sound; I turned to my side and saw my brother's legs dangling above his body, while his face was flat on the floor. "Oh god" I said slapping my forehead. "Yeah, he's okay mom" I shouted as I ran to my brother. I helped him up, and leaned him against the wall. His nose was bleeding so I gave him a wet paper towel. "Don't tell mom I got a bloody nose" my brother said. "Yeah whatever…" I said as I got up from the floor and headed for my room.

Before I even got to the stairs my father called me into the living room again. I groaned and then stomped my way there. "Can't I go to my room now…" I whined. My father reached for something behind his back, ignoring me complaining. "I know this might not be your thing, but I got you something." He said.

I walked closer to him and he handed me a red journal. I rose an eyebrow as I grabbed the book, then I looked at him confusingly. "I'm not 12, dad…" I said waving the book in his face. He slapped my arm away teasingly and then looked at me, "I want you to write in it. This family has been through a tough outbreak. And I know you don't want to go to counseled…"

"Oh no! I don't wanna talk about my feelings to some stranger!" I said warningly, even though my warning probably wouldn't be very useful. "This is why he's giving you a journal. Write your feelings in here." My mother added. "Do I need to show you guys what I wrote?" I asked unexcited about the whole idea. "No, it's your own journal" my dad said with a smile. I gave them a fake smile and then walked to my room.

Once I was in, I locked the door behind me and let a deep breath out. "Thank god I'm in here. I need some alone time" I said to myself as I pounced on my bed and covered my face with my soft pink pillow. I took a short nap, but I was rudely awakened by my brother's loud thud in the next room. I grunted loudly, hoping my brother heard me so he could quite down, but it was useless since I probably wouldn't go back to sleep. I sat up on my bed and looked at the red journal my father had given me. It was lying on the floor. It looked nice from where it was. I didn't want to start writing in it, but I did want to tell someone how I've been feeling for while.

I got up from my bed and looked at the clock on my wall. It read 9:15. _"Thank god it's Friday"_ I said to myself, _"I have a killer amount of homework to do" _I sat on my carpeted floor, and stared at the journal. "This is crap" I said aloud. I reached for the book and skimmed through the pages. It had white pages and gold lines to write on. I let out a long sigh and then grabbed a pen from my book bag.

"Alrighty…Day 1…November 16, 1967" I wrote on the top of the first page.

_Day 1_

_November 16, 1967_

_Hi…well I guess you should know my name, huh? Well I am Lea Diana Stone. I am 16 years old and go to Upper West High School. I have long brown hair that…umm probably reaches the middle of my back, and I have boring brown eyes._

_I have two brothers. My twin brother who I'm always with and who can be really stupid at times is Seany Mac. His real name is Sean Machem Stone, but I call him Seany Mac since he grew up being called that. He has shaggy brown hair that he keeps relatively short. And he has light brown eyes that look yellow when the sun glistens against them. Lucky bastard…why did he get more interesting eyes then me…hmph…and he's usually favored by my mom. She loves the Stone boys better then little 'ol me. _

_My second brother, who is my oldest brother, is named Haden Pierce Stone. He was like an idol to Seany Mac. It was like dumb and dumber united. And if you thought my mom loved Seany Mac, you wouldn't believe how much she adored Haden. He was like her "shining boy"._

_We were all really close until we moved to Tulsa, Oklahoma. From what Haden told me, we live in the good side…the Socs, I think that's what we're called. I didn't understand and I didn't really care what side I was in. Unfortunately, my brother took a liking to the other side…the bad side. I think he called them Greasers. That's a stupid name, huh? Well after he met some "greaser" people he started hanging around them 24/7 and barely ever came home. My mother tried reasoning with him, telling him to make better friends. But instead my brother responded by dropping out of school which almost gave my parents heart attacks. Especially my mom…_

_Now a days, my mom still talks and babys Haden whenever he shows up…if ever…While my father just pretends that Haden doesn't even exist. I say hi to my big brother once in awhile. And as for Seany Mac, he loves to be around Haden whenever he's around. _

I looked up at the clock and yawned.

_My hand is cramping up from writing…so I'll end it here. Hopefully I won't lose or abandon this book so early…_

_-Lea_

I closed the book and placed it on my night table. "Hmm…I wonder what Seany Mac is up to" I said to myself as I stretched my arms. I unlocked my door and walked out to see my brother. _"Maybe he was doing something more interesting..." _I knocked on his door three times, then stopped, then two more times, then stopped, then three more times. It was secret knock so we know who it was outside of our door. Usually mom and dad just knocked three times.

"Come in Lee" Seany Mac shouted. I opened the door and saw my brother looking out his window. "What're you doing?" I asked as I approached him. "Look it's Haden and one of his _greaser_ friends." Seany Mac said, sounding snobbish when he said the word "greaser". I stood next to him and saw my big brother with a guy with dark brown hair, a brown leather jacket, some worn out, ugly looking jeans, and boots. Both of them were smoking under our oak tree that grew in our backyard.

"I wonder why they're out there …"


End file.
